


The World in Gold

by GreenPhoenix3



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Class Differences, F/M, Period-Typical Racism, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix3/pseuds/GreenPhoenix3
Summary: This is just a plot bunny that keeps running through my head, a daemons AU of The Greatest Showman. First Chapter is a list of the daemons and voice inspirations. Then the later chapters would be snippets of the world. Hope you like it! (UnBeta)





	1. Daemons List

**Charles daemon:** Sierra, a soft, shy, but tough Borneo Elephant. _Isla Fisher_

**Lettie’s daemon:** Kaui, a confident, headstrong, and caring peacock. _Zachary Levi_

**Charity’s daemon** : Arman, a majestic, protective, and quiet whitetail stag. _Chris Pine_

**P.T.’s  daemon:** Eudokia, a tough, reckless, and crafty red tabby cat. _Anne Hathaway_

**Caroline and Helen’s daemons** : Romulus and Remulus (respectively) haven’t settled, but Romulus favors a mischievous dove and Remulus favors a playful otter. _Dash from The Incredibles and Nemo from finding Nemo_

 **Phillip’s daemon:** Hadassah, a timid, sincere, and insecure daemon that has a very, very, special skill. _Tori Kelly_

 **Anne’s daemon:** Itri, a beautiful, determined (some say stubborn), and fearless bluebird.  _Max Schneider_

 **W.D’s daemon:** Limbani, a loyal, excitable, and extremely cute labrador. _Kerry Washington_

 **Jenny’s daemon:** Zorro, a cunning and vindictive but lonely nightingale. _Cary Elwes_

**O’Malley’s daemon:** Kendra, a sneaky, sarcastic, and wise weasel. _Merida from Brave_

**Constantine’s daemon:** Agape, an observant, bold, and sweet black sheep

 **Phillip’s Parents’ daemons:** Adeline and Malachi, a quick, proud, and bitter lioness and a temperamental, aggressive, and dominating snow leopard. _Cate Blanchett and Kevin Spacey_

 

Just a few ideas on the daemons and their  _voices_. There will probably more in the snippets but these are the ones I have right now.


	2. The Conquerors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of barking at the underdogs, don't fight with people who have nothing to lose. -Dory Previn

Charles was ten when Sierra settled. He was bullied again for his short stature, and he had enough of it. He went home demanding to know why he was still the size of a toddler when the other kids weren’t. He wanted know why his dad left. He was so different. His mother cried as she explained he would always be that size. He would always be pushed around. He would always be the little guy. It hurt, but what was worse was her apologizing. She just kept crying and apologizing over and over about how she couldn’t fix him. There would always be something, _wrong_ with him.

That night, Charles put his mother and her daemon duck, Tristan, into bed. They had cried themselves to sleep, but he didn't shed a tear. He couldn't. Then he went out back, and screamed. He screamed at the world for pushing him down, his father for leaving, his mother for wanting to change him, God for making him so different. Most of all, he screamed at himself for being wrong. He raged against the night, knowing no one would hear, because no one ever hears him. So he screamed, no words, just screaming. As if it were a battle cry. The type, heroes and soldiers use for going off to war. Maybe that’s what set it off, he was waging war in the world. He was the little guy but he would fight, he would always fight. So when something came around him, he fought and fought. The thing never left him, but it didn’t tightened either, it just held him.

“I’ll help you.” Sierra’s light voice whispered, stopping his screams. She had watched from afar after he sent her away. She was his heart, his sift heart. It was always hard to be angry around her, even now when he wanted to wage an impossible war against the world.

"Let go of me." Charles rasped, his throat burning from the screams. Something leathery wiped the sudden tears as he was pulled into a warmth he knew was Sierra.

“We’ll take everyone on together. You and me will do it.” She said happily, tightening her trunk around him. Now that he calmed down some he noticed that the thing surrounding him was a leathery trunk of an elephant like in the pictures at school. Charles turned to Sierra, and saw that she was a small elephant.

“You settled.” Charles didn’t question it, he didn’t have to, the golden dust that seemed to coat her skin was gone. Just like it was with Tristan. Sierra’s ears flapped and her grip on him loosened.

“I-i-is it okay?” Sierra stuttered quickly. “I, I, just felt like right like this. I know you wanted a noble steed, but this is noble, right? And, and we can stomp anyone who comes in our way. You’ll, you’ll be the great general that can go through any mountain.” Sierra spoke quickly and Charles smiled. Sierra didn’t talk much outside, but in moments like this, just him and her, his war on the world seemed less impossible.

“Yeah, Sierra.” He chuckled, patting her trunk gently. “I’ll be dressed in the finest suit for a four star general, and not only will I be riding the noblest steed in the world, I will also be on the back of my best friend.” Sierra hummed and sat down with a thump. Sierra wrapped him back up in her trunk and he settled in more. Tomorrow would be another day the world pushes him down and reminds him of his shortcomings, but right now he was able to dream.

 

Although he didn’t know it, a man with a wild imagination and an equally wild tabby cat daemon would help make those dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first snippet, I am horrible at posting regularly but I will try to post often. I wanted to do Charles first because I love his tough and plucky attitude, but it had to come from somewhere. I hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry for any grammar mistakes. And um, comments are nice, if you like.


	3. The Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seeing her sitting there unresponsive, shows me that silence has a sound.” -Jodi Picoult

Lettie knew she was never pretty. If she was pretty, her mother would let her go to school, or take her shopping. Instead, she stayed in their apartment, where no one could see her except for the kids she helped take care of. Her mother even instructed her not to leave while she was at work at, with reinforcements from her mother’s snarling daemon raccoon, Rangi. Her father worked as a miner and was always traveling, so it was just her and Kaui at the apartment. Until her mother decided it was time for her to go to work with her. Lettie was thirteen and needed to work, at least that’s what her mother said. So Lettie went out, excited to see the world, terrified but excited.

    “Imagine what people will say when you sing!” Kaui whispered loudly, earning a glare from Rangi. Lettie smiled, encouraged by Kaui. Although, the courage didn’t last long. The minute she stepped into the city, she felt eyes boring into her face, specifically her beard. She knew it was weird for a woman to have hair on her face, her mother certainly didn’t have any, but for it to warrant such looks of disgust, hurt. When she arrived at the laundromat, the ladies gasped. Her mother stopped for a second but then she dragged Lettie to her workstation in the back corner. Practically shoving her behind the hanging sheets. Lettie heard the whispers the ladies spoke.

    “No wonder she never brought her, she’s so, ugly.”

    “I would be ashamed of that too.”

    “At least her daemon is pretty, because she never will be.”

    “Is it even a she?” Lettie felt Kaui bristle under her hand, but she petted him, keeping him close. Whether it was for her sake or his, she wasn’t sure.

    “Are you’ll gettin’ paid to yap?” A loud yell that Lettie recognized and was eternally grateful for rang through the laundromat, silencing the whispers. “Then keep workin’.” Kala, an irish woman with a humming bird daemon, pulled the sheet that Lettie and her mother hid behind. “Don’t mind them sweeties, just keep workin’.” She said with a motherly smile and a wink to Lettie. Lettie smiled back. Kala lived in the same building they did with her family. Lettie would watch Kala’s young children sometimes. Lettie loved it. “And think about what I says, Janice. Movin’ is the best choice for us, it could be for ya too. Gets ya away from the memories.” She left with a gentle squeeze to her mother’s shoulder. Lettie wasn’t dumb, so her mind began working what Kala said. How her father hadn’t come home, when he was supposed to come home a few days ago. He was never, ever late. Her mother never cried, except for a couple nights ago. Lettie wouldn’t need to work, if both her parents were working.

    “Mom?” Lettie asked warily, her mother stared at herr with tired eyes.

    “Not now Lettie, work.” So Lettie did. She put her suspicions out, trying to focus on the work. It was mundane and she did it at home all the time. So when the whispers started back up, she heard them. Each a chink to her heart, making Kaui coil around her as a peacock, which he favored. And despite his usually witty retorts, he kept silent. They all worked in silence, went home in silence, and ate in silence. It felt like silence was consuming Lettie.

    “Can someone say something?” Kaui yelled.

“Quiet.” Ragni sneered. Kaui leaned back into Lettie, and Lettie bristled.

“No! What’s going on, mom? You never let me outside until now. Everyone is whispering and staring, and then there was what Mrs. Kala said. What is-“

“STOP TALKING!” Her mother’s scream even made Ragni jump. “Just stop Lettie.” A shiver ran down Lettie’s spine as tears welled in the corner of her mother’s eyes. “Your father is dead.” Her mother whispered but Lettie heard it and ice filled her veins. “There was an accident at the mines and he, and Kala’s husband, were part of shift that died. We’re too broke to move and both of us barely made enough money to keep the apartment. Kala is gonna live with her sister, but we’re stuck here. And I never wanted to bring you out.” Lettie felt the air leave her body, but her mother kept talking. “But if we don’t want to live on the streets, I need you to work. Just keep your head down and stay quiet. Please, just be quiet.” Her mother stood up and left, Ragni following her, leaving Lettie to cry alone.

“Lettie,” Kaui whispered, but Lettie stayed frozen, falling from her eyes. “Lettie,” Kaui called softly. Lettie stayed motionless. The world had slowed around her, but her mother’s words screamed in her head. Kaui went silent again. He climb onto Lettie’s lap, and wrapped himself around Lettie. His tail feathers out to protect her from the world the best he could. Lettie wrapped her arms around him, clining to him. She sobbed into his neck, and he cried silently with her. Neither noticed the gold dust settle around Kaui.

 

It would be years later, on a night when she would be leading others like her, that Lettie would refuse to stay quiet ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own daemons or the Greatest Showman! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the one of the most beautiful characters of the film.


	4. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about settling and world building. Enjoy!
> 
> "Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction."- Antoine De Saint-Exupery

Charity knew about the gates before she even went to school. Phineas knew about them as soon as he could talk. Gates separated the living quarters of the upper class. Only white people with worthy daemons (such as lions, tigers, wolves, vipers, servals, birds or any other pretty creature) and money could pass the gates freely. Others had to have papers, or they couldn’t pass at all. The upper class daemons were too, beautiful to grace the likes of the filthy lower classes. It was important for daemons to represent their owner’s class. It was wrong for a daughter of a Howlett to have anything like a tabby cat, a bird, a pig, or any dirty animal. For someone in Phineas’ low class, it was rare to even see a pretty animal, and if someone did get a daemon outside of their class, well, they still weren’t white or rich. It crossed Phineas and Charity’s mind to have their daemon settle outside of their class, but Phineas could tell Eudokia was not comfortable in those forms and Charity did not want to go to a settling school, boarding school was terrible enough. But neither had to worry about that.

Phineas’ daemon, Eudokia, settled into an orange and white tabby cat. Phineas smiled when Eudokia expressed her joy in settling by the loud purr that echoed in the room. He felt his father and his father’s wolverine daemon, Laura’s proud but worried stares. He felt the ice from Mister Howlett’s glare. But most of all he felt the way his toes curled and his soul sang when he heard the giggle that escaped Charity’s mouth when she heard it.

Charity’s daemon, Arman, settled into a whitetail buck. A gentle smile was on his face as he watched Eudokia rub her head on his legs. Charity smiled as she petted Arman. She needed to feel his strong lean muscles, much like Phineas himself, so she wouldn’t lose her head. The elation she felt from and for Phineas made her want to run wild, but her father’s ever demanding presence in the room made her senses tingle. She knew her father was proud that her daemon was so beautiful and dainty as every upstanding female’s should be, but she also heard the slight growl from her father’s black wolf daemon, Azalea. The problem was why it settled. Most children learned that daemons settled for three reasons: a traumatic event (most common for the lower classes), puberty (which was most common, for upper or middle classes), or the very rare occurrence that a person met their soulmate.

“I think it is time for you to go, Mister Barnum.” Daniel Howlett growled.

“O-o-of course, sir.” James Barnum nodded frantically. He grabbed Phineas’ shoulder and lead him from the mansion.

“Wh-” Phineas and Eudokia’s whine was interrupted by Laura picking her up by the scruff. Laura carried a struggling Eudokia out of the mansion, and Phineas chased after them with a last glance at Charity. She leaned to watch him leave just a bit longer.

“I-I-I hope this does not affect-” Daniel raised his hand to stop James’ stammering.

“You provide work to my standard and you will still have work.” Daniel stated. James let out a deep breath. “But,” James froze. “Your son,” Daniel glared out the window, and Azalea let out a growl. “If he so much as looks at my daughter,”

“Father!” Charity cried and Arman fumbled to stand in front of the door. “They have to come back, please.” Charity pleaded. Arman nodded wildly behind her. Daniel and Azalea glared at them, before Daniel sighed. Azalea gave one look to Daniel, and immediately she calmed.

“Fine, but if your child steps out of line, he will be punished.” Daniel ordered with a wave of his hand. James nodded frantically and left after his son and Daemon. Charity ran to the door and stood next to Arman. They watched the Barnums leave.

“They’re going to come back.” She whispered to him, as she petted him lightly.

“I wish there was a world where they didn’t have to leave.” Arman said quietly. Charity nodded into his side. She wished on every star, climbed every window, read every letter just so they would end up together in a world of their own, a world where they would be by each other sides’ no matter what.

On the other side of the gate, Phineas stared at the littering horizon beyond the gates. Eudokia laid on the windowsill, stretching leisurely.

“So what are we going to do, Phin?” She asked nonchalantly but Phineas heard the fear in it.

“I’m going to show him.” Phineas stated. “I’m going to show them all that I belong behind that gate, or create a world without one. We’ll never be separated by that gate. I’ll be one of them.” Phineas promised, a faraway dazed look in his eyes.

“Sounds good Phin. I just want to see Arman and Charity again.” Eudokia purred. Phineas nodded and fell asleep to her purrs, a million dreams running through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the concept of daemons or The Greatest Showman. I just own the horrible ideas of how messed up a caste system would be in America.


	5. The Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This does contain some mention of periodical racism.
> 
> "Running away from the problem only increases the distance to the solution." - Nishan Panwar

With one look at W.D., Anne, and their daemons, people already had their assumptions. They were a black and mulatto runaways with common lower class daemons. W.D. was a strong, dim-witted, durable slave based off his sturdy and loyal daemon, Limbani, who was a golden retriever. Anne was a fragile beauty, easy to take advantage of based off her small and colorful daemon, Itiri, a bluebird. Anne even recalled a snicker from an upper class man on how their daemons probably settled when they ran away from their master. Granted it was followed by some pretty nasty words afterward. They ignored it, knowing the truth themselves and cherishing that knowledge.

The truth was that Anne was the first to settle, in the most simplest way too. She was five years old and it was dawn. She was laying under a big oak tree when she saw a blue bird. Her mom had told her that many birds had different colors for different reasons, but the blue bird was special. It’s blue color comes from the sky. It’s a part of the sky and that’s why it never touches the ground. In that moment Itri, her daemon, decided to be a blue bird and Anne decided to touch the sky. From then on, if someone was looking for Anne, all they had to do was look up.

W.D. usually followed Anne just to make sure she didn’t hurt herself or get caught playing in the trees. Especially since Anne was terrified of Mister Whitman’s big black dogs. For punishment, Mr. Whitman would whip his slaves or if he was in a mood, he would lock a slave in with the dogs. The barks and growling would terrify Anne at night. One night, about a year after she settled, Anne was trembling by his side. Their mother was in the room with the dogs. She distracted Mr.Whitman from finding Anne in the trees by tripping in front of him. Unfortunately, he was in a mood. Which meant, everyone was worked to the bone, some literally, and were quick to fall asleep. Everyone but W.D. and Anne as they stared at the locked door of the shed.

“They’re going to kill her.” Anne whispered. Itri trembled in the crook of her neck. W.D. had Limbani, his daemon, turn into a robin and nestle against Itri. W.D. pulled Anne closer to him.

“They’re not. Animals like momma.” W.D. assured Anne. Anne just shook her head as she burrowed more into W.D.’s side when there was a low growl coming from the shed. “Don’t be afraid Annie. Ya can’t fly if ya afraid.” An idea popped into his mind. He called Limbani over and whispered in her ear. Limbani nodded, a soft look in her eyes. “I’m gonna show you that you don’t have to be afraid.” He nodded to Limbani. She shifted to a puppy. Her golden fur shining in the night. Anne looked to her and her eyes widened. Slowly, she touched Limbani. Limbani leaned in and Anne seemed to relax.

“Dogs aren’t so bad.” Anne nodded in agreement with Itiri as Itiri stood on Limbani’s head. Soon, after the dogs went quiet Anne was asleep.

“I like this.” Limbani huffed. Anne was snuggled against her and Anne’s feet were on W.D.

“I do to.” A breeze blew by and it carried gold dust away from Limbani.

 

“And that’s it.” W.D. finished his story with a pat on his lap. Limbani immediately out her head in his lap to be petted. The other performers stared at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“That’s it?” Charles asked incredulously. W.D. flashed a smirk at Anne and she was openly smirking back. “Your daemons just decided to settle?”

“Expectin’ somethin’ excitin’?” Anne smirked as she leaned into the chair. Itiri let out a snicker. Limbani glared at him but it was lessened by her wagging tail. Everyone and their daemons nodded. Anne and W.D. bursted out laughing.

“Sorry to disappoint y’all, but our daemons chose their forms, plain and simple.” W.D. reasoned. “There was no jaw droppin’ show or emotions.” W.D. offered.

“That in itself makes the story more, interesting.” The smooth voice of Nalia, the golden lady spoke and W.D. felt his cheeks heat. He heard Anne snicker, and saw how Limbani’s tail wagged more as she stared at the golden beetle on Nalia’s shoulder. “Settling is a part of nature. We can predict nature but sometimes, the best courses are the ones we do not expect.” She explained.

“But that?!” Charles gestured to Anne and W.D. from a top of his daemon elephant Sierra. “That was boring. Nothing could be more boring.” Charles groaned.

"It could I mean, I chose too, but there was a bit more to it than, well I'm an elephant now." Sierra added. Limbani and Itiri glanced at each other and shrugged.

"That's what happened." Limbani stated.

"Well that was boring." Charles sighed as he took another sip of the shared liquor Constantine brought. "Worst story ever."

“Our resident rich boy’s story could be worse.” Eli, the devil boy smirked and his honey badger daemon sneered at the mention of Phillip. It was dead quiet for a second, before some of the performers and P.T. started laughing. Even W.D. and Nalia snickered. Anne, O’Malley, and Constantine were the only ones who did not show any amusement. Anne felt Itiri shuffle his tiny legs on her shoulder.

“That is true!” Hollered Charles. “His probably just settled to her cheetah form at birth.”

“No!” The happy cry of a ring-tailed lemur took center. Anne recognized it as Beatrice's daemon, one of the Voodoo twins. She jumped in right after her daemon.

“His parents probably paid him to have him settle it as something pretty and exotic.” The laughter grew. Her sister, Noella, shot her a dirty look from where she was sitting beside Constantine. Beatrice ignored it. Anne didn’t. She felt relieved that someone else thought the joking was getting a bit too far. Itiri's feather's ruffled.

“No, his parents are to good for that.” Lettie joked. Anne went to glare at her, but she saw Phillip, the object of the joke approaching them from behind Lettie and P.T. She noticed the flask was in his hand and how his sky blue eyes were red rimmed.

"Hadassah." Itiri whispered softly. The sorrow in his voice matched the one she felt as they watched them approach. Hadassah, Phillip's cheetah daemon was taunt and her tail twitched erratically. Anne hated how she knew that meant he was nervous. Hadassah would subtly twitch her tail or ear whenever Phillip met new performers or was talking about anything other than finance or the show. Anne or Itri noticed these things. She told him not to, he just replied that she should follow her own advice first.

“That’s for certain.” P.T. nodded in agreement. “They probably just showed him a book for the high class daemons and said, here son, now that you’re of age, pick one of these and he picked the first one he saw.” P.T. laughed at his own joke but everyone else went silent as Phillip got closer, his daemon appearing more relaxed. Anne noticed the way her ear still twitched. “Oh come on, that was funny.”

“Hilarious.” Anne would’ve laughed or snorted at the way P.T. and his cat, Eudokia, jumped in surprise, but Phillip’s empty voice chilled her. He avoided everyone’s eyes as he put his flask away. “And not far off. It was my school teachers, not my parents.” Anne could feel something was missing from that statement. “I left the records I went over on your desk. Try not to buy all of Manhattan before tomorrow morning. Goodnight Phineas. Goodnight all.” Phillip nodded to them all, his eyes glancing at her for a brief second. Anne looked away, but Itiri didn't. W.D. tensed seeing the torn look on Itiri and Anne's face. Phillip quickly left, not even letting P.T. respond.

“See, boring.” Charles declared and the mood lightened up. Despite that, Anne couldn’t help but stare after Philip like Itiri. For all of her life, she and her brother had been labeled the runaways. Now as she watched Phillip and Hadassah briskly walk away from them, she wondered if someone else carried that title too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the concept of daemons or The Greatest Showman. But I hope you enjoyed this one and sorry for any mistakes.


	6. The Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More World building! Actually this is in response to a comment by Ice-Queen784. One, I have not read the Golden Compass series (I just like the movie). Two, while I do have specific religious standpoints I do not condone of the actions of the group in here. Three, dust itself is an unknown (kinda like timey-wimey stuff but with a religious aspect) so this is one viewpoint of a belief, not fact. With all that said and done, I do hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> "But I have understanding as well as you; I am not inferior to you. Indeed, who does not know such things as these?" -Job 12:3

“You were out of line tonight, Beatrice.” Noella chastised her sister as soon as they arrived at their shared room. The building they performed in also gave housing to those that needed it. 

“No, we weren’t.” Deneb, Beatrice’s ring-tail lemur mocked back. Beatrice giggled but froze at Noella’s glare.

“You are just mad that we upset your beau.” Beatrice said as she tried brushing her frizzy hair. “Where’s Altair? Watching Constantine?” Beatrice glanced in the mirror to see Noella look away. Her cheeks were a bit darker. Deneb let out a snicker.

“Still, what you did tonight was wrong and you should at least try to apologize.” Noella said. Beatrice rolled her eyes.

“Why? We all know he’s going to leave soon. Plus, it’s not like he wants to be around us anyway.” The moment the words left her lips, Beatrice wished they hadn’t.

“Is that what this is about?” Noella asked slowly. “You are getting back at him because he called me a witch?” Noella tried to keep her voice level and emotionless. Beatrice still felt the accusation in the question and the anger she had been feeling rose. She slammed her brush down and turned to her sister. 

“You shouldn’t have let him call you that!” Beatrice yelled and Deneb ran under the bed. 

“He doesn’t know what that word means to us.” Noella defended.

“He knew enough to avoid us afterward.” Beatrice pointed out. “He’s a school boy too. He knows that word. He knows what happens to those who keep the old practices. He knows what they did to us!” Tears were streaming down Beatrice’s cheeks. But she was tired of holding back. This place, the circus, was supposed to be somewhere they could be free. They didn’t have to hold back their nightmares. Their daemons could roam freely without being stared out or in danger. They could even let their guard down at times and use their gifts of healing. Then P.T. brought Phillip Carlyle with his daemon cheetah. “I bet he’s one of the Church’s little spies.” 

“That’s enough Beatrice!” Noella yelled. Altair, Noella’s barn swallow daemon, came flying in. “Fanatical acts are banned here. Church doesn’t have a say.”

“Witch hunting and Dust experimenting was against the law in New Orleans too.” Beatrice deadpanned. She held in a wince, but she heard Deneb whimper again. Mentioning how Billy died was a bit harsh. Church tried to eradicate the sin they believed Dust to be so that they could elongate life. (Because where there is sin there is death) It ended up killing Billy and his daemon. Beatrice assumed they forgot the scripture about there being a time to live, and a time to die. Altair’s squawk of pain brought Beatrice’s attention back to the present. Noella was glaring at the ground, her hands fisted tightly.

“I know what happened to Billy.” Noella spoke through gritted teeth. “I know that I don’t know Phillip Carlyle. I know he doesn’t know us.”

“And I know that his daemon is a cheetah. Didn’t they prefer hunters as the daemons so they could ‘hunt’ sin?” Beatrice snapped. She heard Deneb whimper from his hiding spot under the bed. Just like she did years ago when she watched some masked man in white robes take her mother away for being a witch. Seeing her charred body hanging off a pole because she was a sign of sin to them. It didn’t matter if she was the closest thing to a doctor the people could afford. It didn’t matter if she read the Bible to her children every night. She had the bloodline of sinner, and Church had to cleanse the world (so they claimed). All Beatrice, Deneb, Noella, and Altair could do was hide under the bed like the children they were. They watched the world burn around them. That was the night Altair and Deneb settled. They all needed something constant.

“Dust, whatever it is, gave us a reflection of the soul inside (a daemon), not a tool to be used. Give the soul a chance, and it might surprise you. Only God knows.” Noella repeated their mother’s words to Beatrice. It hurt and the pain made her feel vulnerable. Her pain deepened when she saw Altair fly away.

“Well right now, I know that rich boy is a fake just like his daemon. Pretty on the outside, but it will bare its teeth, and when it does, I’m not going to be its victim.” Beatrice turned away from Noella. Silence fell over the two sisters. The only thing breaking it was the slam of a door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the concepts of Church, Dust, or Daemons. But if you have anymore questions I will be willing to answer them. Also, I do not own the characters of The Greatest Showman.


	7. The Prince and The Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best mirror is an old friend," -George Herbert
> 
> I don't own Daemons or The Greatest Showman.

“Constantine?” Agape’s soft voice dragged Constantine away from the stars. He glanced at her small frame in his lap. She was looking at something behind him. “I think Altair went and got us company.” Agape said with a chuckle. Constantine smiled too. Noella and her swallow were always trying to take care of people, much like his sister. Maybe that’s why he felt so, complete around her.

“That’s a thinkin’ face.” A feminine accented voice said with excitement. Constantine turned to see O’Malley’s weasel scurry next to him. O’Malley himself followed closely behind. “You plannin’ somethin?” Mischief burned in her eyes and Constantine thought about lying but shook his head.

“That’s his broodin’ face Ken. No mischief tonight.” O’Malley teased as he sat down.

“Remembering.” Constantine corrected.

“Same thin.” O’Malley shrugged and looked out to the Manhattan skyline. He took a swig from the flask. “I say it’s betta’ to leave the past behind.” O’Malley muttered darkly.

“Who did you lose?” Agape asked quickly. Constantine glared at her and she put her head down. He was an observer, but he knew some observations were better kept silent. 

“My mate.” O’Malley whisper. Constantine whipped his head around to stare at O’Malley. His face was as hard and blank stone, but his eyes watered. “Much like Phineas, I settled when I saw her. She was a runaway with a knack for adaptin’ to anythin’. I lost her to the cold a few years back.” O’Malley quickly explained. He took another long swig from his flask. Kendra, his weasel, climbed up his body and wrapped herself around his neck. Constantine noticed her trembles.

“My older sister, Lydia.” Constantine looked back to the stars. They always reminded him of her. “She was murdered.” Constantine shivered at the rage he still felt.

“Murdered?” O’Malley quickly took the bait but know Constantine had to explain himself. He glanced at O’Malley. In the short time they knew each other he trusted the man with his life. They had the same need for mischief and they understood the darkness of people better than most. Maybe, just maybe he could tell him the whole story.

“Lydia, was different. She was something no one could describe or understand. When sickness hit our town, they blamed her. They wanted her gone, dead. It didn’t matter that she was the king’s daughter or that she was a healer or even that before people found out how different she was, men and women lined up to bed her. She was too different and it was her fault.” Constantine’s fist were tight and his jaw hurt from his clenched teeth. Agape bristled. “They sold her out to the Church. I could never be king to such traitors.”

“She was an unsettled.” O’Malley’s statement dragged Constantine from the anger inside of him. He uncurled his fist and slowly petted Agape’s wool. Agape settled into a sheep, because she wanted peace and love. He needed that.

“I found out when I was ten and she was nearing twenty. I followed her to a creek where she and her daemon, Odysseus, would try different forms as she picked plants.” It was beautiful to watch Odysseus transform so gracefully. He would be flying as a hawk, then in midair he would change into a fox and land on his feet. He would chase a firefly, only to become it the next second. But the best part was how relaxed and peaceful Lydia looked. Constantine noticed her strained smiles, how she always tried to hole herself away in the healers rooms. She was keeping herself back.

“They’re real.” Constantine nodded at O’Malley’s gasp.”But how? I mean, I heard the whispers, but all daemons settle.” Constantine smirked at O’Malley’s genuine confusion. Now he understood his father’s smirk and his mother’s sigh when he was ten and asked the same exact questions.

“Did you create daemons?” Constantine asked.

“No.”

“So then how can you say what they can or cannot do? People assume they all settle but are they not a part of us? Do we not change and grow with time?” Constantine glanced at O’Malley. He still seemed in shock, but Constantine saw how he fiddled with his coin. He was contemplating his words.

“But for a daemon to not settle, is unheard of. It even sounds,” O’Malley trailed off as he looked at the coin.

“Wrong.” Constantine sighed and looked back at the stars. This was probably a mistake, but he said something, he had to deal with it. “Maybe it is, maybe not. All I know was that Lydia never smiled the way she did when her daemon could play around and transform.” Constantine said wistfully. The last time he saw her smile like that, Odysseus transformed into a bear to hold him back from the Church against taking her away. “All she wanted was to be accepted. But when gypsys, the people we grew up with found out about how she was unsettled, they blamed her difference for something they couldn’t control or understand. People who hated the Church, became the Church. Maybe the Church isn’t the problem, humans are.” Silence fell over the two as they stared at the stars.

“There are no rules to life.” O’Malley said softly. “You just live it.” Constantine turned to O’Malley. There was a mournful smile on his face. “My mate said that. She was from behind the gates. She loved her family, but they wanted her to go to a settling academy. She did, and ranaway.” Constantine nodded. 

“You see her in Phillip, don’t you?” Constantine suspected that something about Phillip Carlyle hit a nerve with O’Malley. O’Malley attempted to pickpocket everyone at least once a week (to keep them on their toes he reasoned). From what Constantine saw, O’Malley did it once a day with Phillip. At first, Constantine thought it was because the boy was from a rich family, but it was never something valuable that O’Malley took. It was a pen, or a comb. One time it was Phillip’s flask. If Constantine helped O’Malley with that one, the world would never knew. 

“Just as you do.” Constantine knew O’Malley’s mind was sharper than most. It had to be.

“Maybe?” Constantine looked slyly over at O’Malley. There was a mischievous smirk on his face.

“I’m in.” Constantine matched O’Malley’s smirk. 

“I feel sorry for whatever poor soul you two are planning against.” Noella’s soft voice broke their planning. Constantine turned to her. Her eyes glistened as tears ran down her face.

“Noella.” He stood up  and walked to her. He gently wiped the tears from her face, but he saw that it would not help her pain. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you. I just, I need space.” She whispered.

“Don’t mind us lassie. I need to head to bed anyway.” O’Malley said as he approached them. “Goodnight.” He nodded to Noella and she tried to smile back. O’Malley slapped his back. “And I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Constantine raised an eyebrow, but O’Malley’s smile grew. He did spend more time with the boy than Constantine did, so he would just have to trust his knowledge.

“See you then.” Constantine confirmed. With another slap, O’Malley was on his way.

“Do I want to know?” Noella asked warily.

“No, you want to avoid asking me to stay in my room.” Noella’s cheeks darkened but she sighed.

“It does not bother you in the slightest?” Noella asked timidly.

“Oh, it bothers him.” Agape butted in as she trotted towards them. “Just not in the way your thinking.” Constantine wanted to kick Agape to the moon. He felt the fire within him was strong enough to send her there. But when Noella chuckled, it simmered down.

“Then it bothers me too.” Noella said with a smile small as she glanced up at him. Constantine joined P.T. Barnum’s show to get away from the anger that settled within him. But as he looked into Noella’s eyes, and the weight that O’Malley seemed to take with him making him feel lighter, Constantine wondered if he found something even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if I haven't lost any of you guys. Daemons are like a human's soul representative in animal form. In the books, daemons always settled. But even the author admitted that he did not quite explore the lore of his own creation. Which makes sense, because even though we have one, no one has a clear definition on the human soul. That doesn't stop people from trying to understand it. The same with daemons. People are going to try to understand them, but if something fights what they believe, or perceive as fact, it is automatically wrong. People focus so much on what is wrong then wondering why it bothers them (sadly, I am guilty of this too). Adding in how important religion is in this world, it interested me on how we get so dedicated to try to fix things. Then I wanted to write a fic about an unsettled daemon. Phillip's character seemed like the perfect candidate and I'll use the next chapter to explain why I thought that. Also, I think the bromance between O'Malley and Constantine is canon, and it needs to be explored.
> 
> If you're still reading this AN thank you! And thank you for reading. If you have any questions, or ideas, don't be afraid to comment. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes.


	8. Unsettled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides.- Andre Malraux

“Are you sure about this?” Phillip looked at the empty stands as he fiddled with his fingers.

“Do you want to go another day stuck as a cheetah?” Hadassah’s voice was laced with irritation and he felt the bubbling anticipation within her. Her tail was twitching as she paced around him.

“We could do this at the apartment.” Phillip reasoned. He looked around the arena one more time. It was the middle of the night and no one was around. Plus he had spent the day in his office doing paperwork. When she transformed in his apartment, she was always confined and it never stopped the burning. The itching he felt all day grew into a burn. He had ignored his flask because he couldn’t afford to make a mistake with the financials (he worked little compared to others in the Circus but what little work he did he did well). They needed to let out some steam. He just wished it was in a more secure place.

“But there’s so much more room in here,” Hadassah begged as she sat in front of him. Her copper eyes had dust swirling in them wildly. That’s when Philip realized that the arena was the best place to let her be free. And if he was honest with himself, he really wanted to do it here as well. 

“Fine.” Phillip sighed.

“Yes!”

“But no noises, okay? We can’t wake anyone up.” Phillip warned. Hadassah nodded before she jumped up and shifted into a raven. Already, something began to uncoil in Phillip. She flew around him and he twirled with her. “Want to try Charles’ act?” He asked with a smile.

“Of course!” She flew between Phillip’s legs and shifted into a small elephant, lifting him higher. Phillip smiled as she trotted around. “What’s today story?” Phillip rubbed his chin in thought. Ever since he was little, he had been fascinated with stories. Or more he needed them as his father took trips and his mother was busy planning parties. Hadassah loved transforming and turning into the animals in his stories. Sometimes he told her stories he read. Sometimes, he made the stories up as he went. Every time, he felt free. 

“Let me down.” Hadassah gently bent to the ground and he climbed down. He looked at her, and her copper eyes were bright. A twinge of guilt hit Phillip. 

“Don’t Phillip.” She transformed into a horse and nudged his head. “I know.” He pulled her closer as a shiver went through both of them. The memory of the excruciating pain of being separated by iron walls still fresh in their minds years after their time in training school. “I just,”

“Missed this.” She nodded, ruffling his hair. He let out a chuckle. “Me too.” If he was honest with himself, he preferred this over drinking. But shivers still ran up his spine when he remembered the screams of his schoolmate as they watched his daemon blow away in the wind. 

“Phil.” Hadassah nudged his hand. “You couldn’t have done anything.” She said softly. Phillip blinked away the wetness in his eyes.

“Um, there once was a horse.” Phillip started his story as he petted Hadassah. “Every day he trotted in a field to graze, and every day, he would see the birds fly in the sky.” Hadassah turned into a small robin and flew upward. Then she transformed into a bluebird and sat onto the trapeze bar. Phillip glared at her. “Not now.”

“He’s beautiful and so is she. You know it.” Hadassah stated. Phillip sighed and nodded in agreement. 

“So beautiful that the horse wanted to fly,” Phillip said wistfully. Hadassah flew down and changed into a black mustang. “It said this wish to the other horses, and they laughed because a horse cannot fly. Plus, why would he want to be in the air? Things that fly were hated by humans. Horses were not.” Phillip paced and Hadassah followed him, allowing his hand to rest on her. She shifted her appearance to other versions of a horse but he didn’t notice. 

“The horse knew this, but he saw and felt, how the humans trained him with whips, broke him with spurs on boots, trained him into submissions with griddles. He watched as they did this to others, broke them till they had soulless eyes and were living corpses.” His hand tangled into Hadassah’s mane as his grip tightened unconsciously.

“Phil,” Hadassah called softly as she shook her mane. It brought Phillip’s attention to the unintentional pain he was causing her. Quickly he let go of her and the anger that had consumed him. He ran a hand through his hair, hating the way his mother’s ‘stop that’ accompanied the action.

“Sorry, Hadassah.” Phillip looked to the ground. “The horse just wanted to be free,” Phillip put his hands in the pockets of his slacks and continued forward. “Like the way the birds flew in the air. One day, a bird approached the horse.” He felt a thrum and soon a red cardinal sat on his shoulder. Phillip looked to her, an eyebrow raised. 

“You know Eudokia probably thought about staying in this form,” Hadassah deadpanned. Phillip nodded a small smile on his face, the anger within him pocketed away.

“The bird asked the horse why it looked so sad. The horse told the bird its woes. And the bird decided to make a deal with the horse. It would give the horse wings, in exchange for its food and favor with the humans.”

“A horse with wings?” Hadassah asked warily.

“You don’t have to try to fly,” Phillip added as he felt the buzz of the dust around her.

“I’ll just need your help.” Her coper eyes bore into his. “Concentrate on what it looked like.” Phillip closed and pictured the creature.

“The horse was as black as ink with a body that exuded grace and strength. Its long powerful raven-like wings stretched from its shoulders. Firm legs held it up.” There was a thrum of energy as the golden dust around Hadassah swirled. The thrum grew into a vibration that made Phillip tremble slightly. The energy made him slightly giddy. 

“What do you think?” Phillip opened his eyes to a majestic creature. Phillip's hands grazed the delicate feathers that lined the wings protruding from the shoulders of the horse. “Oh!” Hadassah shivered and her wings fluttered. Phillip stepped back a chuckle escaping him. “This one's a bit sensitive,” Hadassah muttered shyly as she turned her head away from him.

“It’s your greatest transformation yet,” Phillip said proudly. “How do you feel?”

“I like it, but I couldn’t fly with Itri if I wanted to,” Hadassah stated as she looked up to the ropes dangling from the ceiling. Phillip followed her gaze. He could picture Anne with her oak brown hair flowing behind her like flames as she trained.

“You think we could be up there?” Phillip asked wistfully. Despite his family’s name and how his family was very big in society, Phillip hated it. All the eyes staring or the suffocating closeness of people. He felt uncomfortable, unsafe even, in the vicinity of people ever since he was young. The thrum of energy that passed through him was the only warning that he had before a raven was circling his head.

“We could,” Hadassah said as she landed on his shoulder. “Even be a part of the show.” Hadassah hinted slowly but Phillip shook his head.

“Not happening, ever.” Phillip shook his head. “You hear what they think of me. If they learned that we’re one of the unsettleds, it’s only going to get worse. Or someone in the crowd would see and contact the Church.” They both shivered at the mention of the elitist occult. “Let’s just stay in the background and enjoy the nights we can do this.” Hadassah nodded in agreement. Silence fell around them as if to seal their arrangement. Phillip’s yawn broke the silence.

“Time to go,” Hadassah said with a sad smile. Phillip nodded. She jumped off his shoulder and into a Monarch butterfly. She fluttered around as he grabbed his coat and hat before shifting into a cheetah again.

“Let’s go, Hadassah.” She followed him and he was happy to see the tension she held before was gone. He wished he could give her a life of freedom, but at least they were alive and had what they needed. Phillip told himself this to bury the feelings of loneliness, anger, and misery. He wished that he could get rid of them. He wished he could settle.

 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, two observers hid in the shadows under the seats in the shadows. One of them handed the other a few bills. 

“He, unsettlin’ is real and it’s pretty.” O'Malley gaped. Constantine smirked but his stomach still felt hollow. Would the others see Phillip’s ability as pretty, or would they betray him as the gypsies did his sister? Either way, he would protect the boy the way he should’ve protected his sister. After all, Phillip was just a wandering soul too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.......I hope this explains what I was trying to go for. Phillip's daemon might not settle by the end of these whatever they are. But I hope you guys like it! Also, shout out to reader Maruru! I loved your idea so I did give it a nod! I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Story is unbetaed. Also, I don’t own TGS or thie daemons.


End file.
